


They eat out at McDonald's

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Femslash February 2016 [3]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of their domestic life. Continuation <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3278612/chapters/7194326">this universe</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They eat out at McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [this list](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com/post/138045405579/femslash-february). My tumblr is [zombee](http://zombee.tumblr.com)!

“You can’t be serious.”

“Did you not hear me when I said ‘mozzarella sticks,’ or…?”

Irene paused over the laundry she was folding. She was mostly successful in the face of Helen’s earnest expression at keeping her own between “poisonous glare” and “exasperated pre-eye roll.” 

“You quite literally eat them once a week when we go to…” she paused, grimaced. “Bar trivia.”

“You  _ love  _ bar trivia.”

“I do not.”

“But you’re so good at it!”

“I’m good at laundry, too.”

“You love laundry!”

“Helen.”

“You love... me?”

Irene pressed her lips together. It was almost a smile. Helen knew she had won.

“They’ve got salads and stuff at McDonald’s,” she said.

“I was poor once, you know,” Irene said.

“Irene Maria Attolia! Was that a  _ joke _ ?”

Irene sniffed and went back to folding laundry.  
  
  



End file.
